


To Cure a Knight of Light

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, hentai manga
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Curses, Doggy Style, F/F, Farroncest - Freeform, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Search for a Cure, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri harem, lolicon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: After defeating a great evil, they placed a curse on Lightning. Turning her to a kid. A queen invited Lightning and Serah to her secret castle, to help her find a cure. The method to find this cure is a bit, sexual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of a hentai manga chapter called Ippai Itte ne, Yuusha-sama by an artist called Fei or Maidoll. The chapters of the story are in different manga. That comes out once a month.

"Finally, we're here. Get to this place with this body is not easy." Lightning sighed, setting her bag down. Due to being reverted to a child's body, she had to wear a red short sleeved tunic with a white cotton, long sleeved shirt underneath, brown belt, pants, and black boots. "Especially when you keep hugging me Serah."

"But you're so cute as a kid!" Serah said happily, as she boobs hugged her older sister's head. Who just sighed. Serah wore a tunic as well, but it looks like a dress. With white sleeves. Similar to her sister, she had on a pair of boots. Who just sighed. Hearing a door opening, three very busty women walked in the main hall of the castle. Isabella the Queen of the castle. A long-haired, blonde, green eyed woman in a white dress (with a fluffy collar) that showed off her huge breasts. Thigh-high leggings, long fingerless gloves and heels. Her ears weren't like a normal person but pointed.

To her left is a busty maid with short red hair and blue eyes named Lucy. She eyed Lightning with very lustfully. Needless to say, her uniform is very slutty. Her nipples were barely covered much like her ass.

To Isabella's right is a grumpy knight (like Lightning) who's also has a large chest named Kathleen Rose. With long purple hair and blue eyes. Kathleen had on a black leotard with a small breastplate. Held by brown straps. On the side of her head is a feather ornament. Around her neck is a feathery-like necklace. The only armour she has on is gauntlets and greaves. Unbeknownst to Lightning, Serah was a bit envious of their chest.

"We apologise for making you come all this way. But with the current state of your body, it can't be helped. It's important for you to stay here until we can heal you. No need to worry about your enemies trying to find you, as this castle is protected by a barrier." Isabella informed.

"Thank you so much. Everyone else didn't know about Light's condition. And I want to help you heal her." Serah said as she hugs Lightning from behind. Holding her like a teddy bear. Lightning is not amused.

"Make yourselves at home." Kathleen said.

"We will, right sis?"

"Right." Lightning smiled.

Isabella, Lucy, and Kathleen lead the sisters to a fancy room with a large bed. Big enough for Lightning and Serah to sleep in together. Something they hadn't done since childhood when Serah need some to sleep with. Whether due to nightmares, thinking they're monsters in her room or a thunderstorm is keeping her up. Every time, Lightning will welcome her. "Can you turn me back to normal?" Lightning asked. "This body brings back unpleasant memories."

"We have our nation's greatest expert look into the matter. No need to worry, you're in good hands. She solved hundreds of curses." the queen said.

Suddenly, the cube on the table spoke "The curse belongs to a witch that is both magical and chemical. It's a different version of ones I was seen. For me to cure you I need information."

"D-Did that just talk!?" Serah said in amazement.

"With this communication stone of mine, I'm able to speak to you from my laboratory. Thanks to this, I can analyse your condition. Lucy, could you remove her clothes and show me the mark of a hero on her stomach."

"Understood~" Lucy happily pulled down Lightning's pants.

"H-Hey!? Why you must my clothes be off?"

"The room is made with ancient mystical ore. So the curse in your body won't hurt anyone in this room. Also, a magic square is inscribed here to double the protection." Kathleen explained. Blushing a bit once seeing Lightning's futa dick. It the only thing that didn't shrink. "Queen Isabella with the aid from ancient spirits, she can see the magic inside you. So she will be analysing you too with her own eyes."

"Let the sample collecting begin. Serah, can keep holding her sister to keep her calm?"

"S-Sure." Searh said. The is the first time seeing her sister's cock. And the size memorised her.

"Make sure you enjoy yourself." the maid said stroking Lightning's cock. Feeling it gets harder and harder. Bigger and Bigger. Wondering how can Lightning keep a dick this big in her pants. She gave it a few sniffs "It smells so nice! Time to make you feel good." Lucy began to swirl her tongue around the head of Lightning's cock. The taste of the pre-cum is wonderful.

This act caught both Kathleen and Serah by surprise. "Just one moment! Why are you doing something so dirty!? In front of her little sister no less! Aren't we suppose to just observe and inspect?" the big breasted knight asked. Little she know, the younger Farron was getting aroused.

"The last technique the Demon Rule used is making our dear hero lust to explode. Besides the sample we're collecting is, in fact, her semen." not wanting to talk anymore, Lucy wrapped her mouth and tongue around Lightning's cock. Taking it deep as she can. _"Her cock is delicious!"_ Lucy said in mind as she moved her head back and forth. Lightning felt so embarrassed having her dick sucked in front of everyone. Lucy who ever sucked Lightning off with a care in the world.

"Are you okay sis?" she asked Lightning. To calm her down, Serah held Lightning close and gently ran her fingers through Lightning's hair.

"Yeah!" Lightning gasped "Her mouth feels so warm! My...cock feel is about to EXPLODE!" hearing this, Lucy sucked harder. Wanting to bring Lightning over the edge. It wasn't long until cum poured in the sexy maid's mouth. She instinctively drank as much as she can. Impressed by a large amount of cum spewing out. Some hit her face.

"Hey! We need the cum in the bottle." the voice from the cube scolded.

Lucy took said bottle and poured Lightning's cum from her mouth into it. "Sorry, I was so turned on that I forgot." she handed the bottle to Kathleen. Who's a bit reluctant. With bottle open, Kathleen's nose picked up a strong scent from it. Causing her body to act funny.

When she placed it on the cube, the voice spoke again. "Good, with this I can see what's inside."

"Finally, it's-AHHH!" Lucy sucks her off again "Why are you sucking me again?"

"I'm cleaning it~" says with Lightning's dick still in her mouth "Besides, you're still rock hard."

"Stop! That's quite enough!" Kathleen says even tho the heat in her loins keeps growing. As is did with Serah, who briefly imagined sucking her sister's dick. Even the queen was feeling the heat. It's one of the reasons why she's been silent.

"We're not done yet. Next, I need to see how she reacts to having sex with the maid. In the state she's in." the cube informed.

"Isn't that going too far?" Kathleen asked.

"The curse Lightning's under, can and will affect her mentally and sexual desire. While she has sex with a woman, random effects will happen. Such information is needed to undo the curse."

"I'm happy to having sex with the hero."

"Understand this is needed to save you. Relax and my maid will help you through it. I'll allow this so I can see the flow of magic." queen Isabella finally spoke up. The Farron sisters notice the motherly tone in her voice. It was comforting.

Lucy leads Lightning to the bed. Lays her on her back then takes off her panties. "Is this your first time?" Lightning nods "Don't worry, leave it to Lucy." she puts Lightning's cock in her pussy. Lucy moans by her size. "A virgin hero's cock is inside me!" she bounces on Lightning's cock in a wild manner. "No way, this is better than I imagined!" cries out in bliss while rubbing her own breasts "Does it feel good hero?"

"Yes! Your insides feel so hot!"

Lucy laughs "I'll move harder. I'm quite good with sex!" Lightning's cock is the best she had. Also, a chance to fuck a futanari is a once in a lifetime chance. Something she won't pass up.

"I haven't felt anything like this before!"

Lucy opens Lightning's shirt. Exposing her small breasts. "Here we go!" she then rubs Lightning's nipples. Lucy leans in. Getting Lightning's cock in a good angle. "Amazing! Your cock's twitching like crazy!" Lightning's hips won't stop moving and she feels like she going to cum. And she did. "It's coming out! It's so hot! All of it went inside me!" the maid cried out as Lightning's cum flows in her womb. "That feels so good!"

"Samples." the cube reminded the maid again.

"Right, right." she pulls out and moves a bottle under her pussy. Pouring Lightning's cum into it. Lightning feels so embarrassed because the queen and her little sister is looking at her dick. "Wow, you're still hard!" Lucy said as she jerks Lightning off until shot another load. So more cum goes in the bottle. Almost overflowing it. She lays on her back and spreads her pussy. "Hey, put in in me. You can still keep going! I want you to fuck me!" Lightning does just that. Thrusting her hips as hard and fast as she can. "You love sex, don't you?" Lightning doesn't answer and just suck on one of the maid's nipples.

"Lucy! I'm cumming again!"

Lucy wraps her legs around Lightning's hips. "Let it out!"

As Lightning recovers, Isabella cleans her cock with a cloth. "My Queen?"

She smiles. "Good work. Please have a rest for the rest of the day." And so Lightning's harem life with older women begins.


	2. A hot Bath

Due to the curse, Lightning was rock hard all night so Lucy helped her out. Allowing Lightning to cum inside her numerous times. Serah held herself back when her older sister had sex with the maid the first time. So she did something they hadn't done in a long while. A lover's kiss. Lucy wasn't discussed by it but found it hot. So through out the entire night, Lightning had sex with both Lucy and Serah. In many different positions. The knight was glad she had her family's renown endurance.

Waking up, Lightning found herself very sweaty. "I need a bath." Lightning said to herself.

"Go ahead sis, that lady who spoke from the cube wanted to see me." Serah informed her older sister.

"About what?" Lightning wondered.

"It's a secret~" Serah said with a wink.

"Right." Lightning sighed "Can you put me down, I can walk the rest of the way myself." she demanded as her little sister carried her like a stuffed animal. As a kid, she was very light. Hence the reason why Lightning faster than the other kids. But speed wasn't enough to protect Serah, so she trains up to adulthood to gain muscle. To become a balance of strength and speed.

With one tight squeeze and kiss on the cheek, Serah finally set Lightning down. "Now be a good girl and don't get into trouble." Serah said petting Lightning.

"STOPFUCKINGPETTINGME!" Lightning shouted with bright red cheeks.

"SO CUTE!" Serah squealed and hugged Lightning again. Who let out a long, annoyed sigh. A habit of Serah is that she goes crazy for anything cute.

"I need to take a bath Serah. I'm still all sweaty." Lightning deadpans.

"Remember to wash behind your ears" Serah said very enthusiastically.

"Sure, whatever." Lightning sighs.

After parting ways with her little sister reached the bath. she was blown away by how big it is. Putting her clothes in the basket, went deeper inside. And encountered the queen in all her glory. Round curves, large breasts, and firm ass were on full display. "Oh, good morning." she said casually.

"I'm so sorry!" Lightning shouted with a bright red face.

"Don't worry." the said queen with a smile "I'll wash your back for you." she offered to Lightning kindly.

"N-No it's fine!" Lightning said while walking back then slip on the wet floor. Falling backward. Her ass hitting the tiled floor hard.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked worryingly. The elfin woman rushed to Lightning who's rubbing her sore ass. "Where does it hurt? I'll tend to it." as the queen leans in, her huge breasts hovered over Lightning cock. Which grew hard and touched the Queen's breast. Seeing this made Isabella and Lightning blush.

"I'm sorry my Queen, the thing has a mind of its own." Lightning apologized with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry." Isabella smiled "You have quite the strong penis, Knight of Light." she said wrapping her hand around Lightning's cock. Causing the small girl to let moans. "I'll heal you from this agony." Isabella said as she began to pleasure Lightning's cock between her breasts. The softness made Lightning moan uncontrollably. "Does it feel good?" the Queen asked, getting turned on by the Knight's cock and cute moans.

"Yes, my Queen!" Lightning gasped.

"Yesterday, you were looking at my breasts the whole time." the elf woman said. Moving her breasts up and down the Knight's cock.

"I'm so sorry." Lightning whimpered. Her cock was throbbing like crazy between the Queen's breasts.

Said queen smiled warmly "It's fine my dear knight. Your stare makes me happy in fact." she then lay Lightning on her lap. Wraps her hand around Lightning's cock and begins to jerk her off. Lightning felt embarrassed in this position, but the elf woman had a such a nice scent. Also, her huge breasts were over Lightning's face. "Are you about to cum?" Isabella asked.

"Yes!" was the only thing Lightning can say as her mind was going blank.

"Don't hold back, release all your sperm." Isabella said with lust slowly growing in her voice. Before Lightning's cum would shoot out from her cock, the queen wrapped her lips around it. Drinking the knight's cum. She was amazing the amount of cum Lightning had still. Even all the sex the knight is getting, Lightning still has enough cum to spare.

"Your penis is still ready to go." Isabella said looking at Lightning's member with a lustfully. Her legs spread on their own. Lightning knew what Isabella wanted. How Isabella's pussy was dripping wet and the look in her eyes said enough. With mind clouded by lust, placed her hands on Isabella's soft thighs and inserted her cock into the queen.

The beautiful elf woman lets out a moan loud moan. It's been years since a cock as entered inside her. Lightning grits her teeth as she thrust her hips.  _"Her pussy feels different from_   _Lucy'_ _s_ _and Serah'_ _s."_ Lightning thought. She can't pin point what that difference is because Lightning only thinks how good the queen's pussy felt.

Isabella felt the same way. The ecstasy Lightning's cock gave her was amazing. She understood why Lucy loved having sex with the Knight of Light so much. Isabella let out a sudden scream of pleasure with Lightning began to rub the Queen's clit with her thumb. The combination of Lightning's thumb and cock brought her to an orgasm.

Lightning was about cum as well but was suddenly pulled back. She turned her head and saw Lucy "Kathleen would be very upset if you came inside the queen." the maid lay Lightning on the ground and sat her cock. "I saw the whole thing and I got so turned on!" Lucy moans pleasure as she bounces on the knight's large, throbbing member.

No matter how many times she had Lightning inside her, she can't enough of the Knight's cock. "Your cock is so big! It wasn't this thick yesterday! Is it because you're seeing the Queen's naked body?"

"Is it true Lady Lightning? You don't dislike this old body of mine?" Isabella asked meekly.

With no hesitation, Lightning said "What are you talking about?! You still look young and very beautiful!" this works made the elf's heart skip a beat. With a smile, moves so her pussy is right over her knight's face "Like this, you can see more of my body." Isabella said. Lightning instantly latched on the pussy in front of her. Dripping her tongue deep inside.

"I love this feeling Lady Light!" Lucy cried out in absolute lust "Your cock got even harder! It's so energetic even tho you're a little girl!" Lightning growled at this and thrusts her up to the maid. Who screamed in pleasure. Even tho this is punishment, the main thoroughly enjoyed it. The way her pussy clenched was a sign of this.

" _The queen has a different taste than Lucy's."_  Lightning though while eating out Isabella who made a futile effort to muffle her moans. Lightning's tongue was so skilled that she gave up and her moans joined the maid's. Soon the room was filled with the loud moans of the busty women. Along with the sounds of skin smacking against skin.

It didn't take long for both women to cum at the same time. And not soon after, Lightning's cock fired a second large of cum. All of it deep into the maid's womb. "I love how you fill me up every time!" Lucy said with a shaky voice.

They didn't let Lightning a chance to rest and rubbed both of their breasts on Lightning still rock hard cock. The softness was too much for Lightning and let out loud, cute moans. Her eyes then widen when her nipples were sucked by the two women. In no time at all, Lightning came again. Her cock shooting its cum up like a geyser.

Covering both women's faces with her cum. Seeing some remain cum on Lightning cock, they lick it all off. Lightning kept letting out cute moans as they ran their tongues all over her cock. The pleasure was too much for her and came once more. This time Isabella and Lucy made sure to get it in their mouths.

Even with the two of them working together was still not able to drink all of Lightning's cum. Was the cures the reason for Lightning's cock to shoot out so much cum? Never the less, the two women still tired. Anything to help the Knight of Light. She did some much for them and the land, that they must repay Lightning in some way. And if that way is with sex, then sure.

The Farron family has a dangerously low amount of members left. Only two are left, Lightning and Serah.

Kathleen soon entered the room. Wanting to wash off the sweet she gained for her morning training. When she saw Lightning with the Isabella and Lucy. Was not happy what they were doing. Kathleen was going to give Lightning a very bad time.


	3. How Two Knights Warm Up

After what happened at the shower room Kathleen took Lightning for morning training. Much to her disappointment, the fame Knight of Light showed poor performance. Which she finds odd because Lightning showed a lot of stamina during sex. Also, Farrons are known to have great stamina. So what's the deal? To solve this problem is going a walk through the forestry hill. "Hurry! We won't make to the summit before sunset!" Kathleen shouted.

"Hey! This is heavy!" Lightning said with a large bag on her back. Wondering what in the hell is in this thing. Rocks? "Why am I carrying this anyway!"

"For what you did in the Queen's shower room. Be lucky you weren't thrown in the dungeon." Kathleen said with a very aggravated tone. Seeing a fellow knight look so weak is painful for her. It's a sight she can't stand. So she gave Lightning an earful on how knights should be. Not caring that Lightning is has a body of a child. A knight should be strong no matter what.

During the walk, rain starts pouring down and the two knights took refuge in an abandoned hut. Lightning looked like she got a fever, so Kathleen puts her in a bed she found. The roads are muddy so she can't take Lightning to the castle. She used the thing the thing the mage gave Lightning to contact them. "You really are a muscle head." the mage said who sounded female.

"I'm sorry." Kathleen said feeling really embarrassed.

"Need I remind you Lady Lightning is under a curse that's based on lust. Which is not normal by the way. It will increase her lust and sap her strength. If it continues to grow both her heart and mind may be no more." the mage explains "She didn't inherit the title of the knight like you. Lady Lightning had to raise her sister all on her own. Imagine how hard is it for to lose the strength she bled for."

With the information in mind, Kathleen felt guilty for being so hard on Lightning. Knowing how to temper Lightning's cursed lust, prepares herself for what she needs to do. But she is nervous as this is the first time doing something sexual. Since that lusty maid is not around this task fall to her. Taking a deep breath Kathleen gets in position. But she takes her armour off first.

"Kathleen?" Lightning said waking up because she felt something rubbing against her cock.

"Does it feel good?" Kathleen said grinding her pussy on Lightning's cock "Don't get the wrong idea tho. I...only doing this to help with your curse." Kathleen said but it the busty knight didn't sound very convincing. She can feel the warmth from the Knight of Light flow into her and course through her whole body. Something she never felt before.

"Kathleen! Your pussy feels so warm and wet. It feels so amazing!" Lightning moans. Her hands were on Kathleen's thighs. They feel kind of soft. Her breasts look soft too. Lightning wants to suck them. Seeing them on a knight reminds Lightning that her adult body had breasts that big. She found them a pain, but Serah likes them. Mostly uses them as a pillow.

"Is that so. Then I'll put more strength into it." when Kathleen moves her hips a bit more finds herself enjoying this. The moans she tires to hold kept coming out no matter how hard she tries. It just feels so good. She couldn't believe showing this vulgar side of her to a fellow knight is actually turning her on. Turing her head, Kathleen sees her own ass juggle. Much like her breasts which are right in front of Lightning's face.

"I'm cumming! Don't look!" Kathleen cries spraying her juices all over Lightning's cock. "Sorry for being the one who came first." she sees that Lightning is still hard "Looks like you can still keep going, but rubbing is not enough for you, right?" unable to answer, Lightning just nods her head.

Moving her leotard some more she spreads her virgin pussy as wide as she can. She knew Lightning would take responsibility. The discipline of a knight is something you can't take away. Lowering her hips, Kathleen can feel Lightning's cock tear her pussy apart. Once it's fully inside her, Kathleen can truly feel how big Lightning is.

Kathleen's hands when to the back of her head and had an orgasm already even tho Lightning has yet to move. Kathleen leans in so Lightning gets a closer look at her huge rack. "Don't just look. Touch me! Hurry! Make me feel good!"

Not wanting to keep a lady waiting reached up to grab Kathleen's breasts "They feel so soft and whenever I rub your nipples you get tighter every time." Lightning said as Kathleen bounced on on his cock. It's her first time but Kathleen is moving her hips with recklessly. The pain is not bothering her at all. She's just horny to feel it.

Kathleen came again and so did Lightning which caused the big breasted knight to cum one more time.

Changing positions, Lightning fucks Kathleen from behind. "Yes! Fuck me just like Lucy! Fuck me hard and deep!" hearing someone like Kathleen say such things is both surprising and sexy. Especially how her large ass juggles with each powerful thrust Lightning did. It's odd that the only time her old strength comes back is during sex. Must be the curse at fault.

Kathleen does bother in holding back her moans any longer because Lightning's cock is hitting so deep inside her. Just then a familiar hot feeling follows in her baby maker. This one was a larger amount than the last. Seeing that Lightning is still hard also big and she wants Lightning to keep fucking her like a slut. A feeling her knightly pride can't stop.

Even tho the room they are at is cold, the heat for their lovemaking kept them warm. Now on her back, Kathleen held the small knight close with her arms and legs. Kathleen no longer resists this wonderful feel of Lightning fucking her. She now understands why Lucy loves having sex with Lightning. It just feels so good. Maybe that lusty horny maid is willing to have a threesome. Tho she bets good money Lucy will be up for that. But not now. Maybe some other time.

Both knights came together this time. As they hold each other Kathleen said while panting "Don't tell anyone what happens."

"Got it." Lightning said nodding. Not feeling tired.

"We can do this again if you want." Kathleen said blushing. Pulling Lightning's cock out crawls down to it. "The night is still young." she said taking Lightning's member in her mouth. Because it's first time doing this, is only able to have half in her mouth. Since she has large breasts, used them to rub the rest. Lightning rolls her head back and moans loudly.

Now that she's sucking Lightning off. The taste of Lightning's cock is not that bad. It's so tasty that gave her the urge to want more. Her tongue won't stop licking the head. Lapping up every drop of pre-cum that leaks out. She has a lot of Lightning's cum in her that she's curious about what it tastes like. The wait wasn't long as a large torrent of cum pours down her mouth. She tries to drink as much as she can, but is unable to. So the rest lands on her breasts.

Lightning needs a long sleep after this.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the only kind of Lolicon I'm doing. The age of Lightning's child body will be up to you.


End file.
